In recent years, with the rapid development of smart user terminals, it becomes more and more frequent that a user uses a user terminal browser to access an internet webpage. The modes that the user uses the user terminal browser to access the internet webpage (refer to as “webpage” hereinafter) mainly include direct access and proxy server access.
The direct access mode is that when the user uses the user terminal browser to access a target webpage, the user terminal browser directly initiates an access request to the target webpage. While the proxy server access mode is that when the user uses the user terminal browser to access all webpages, the access is completed through a pre-set proxy server. That is to say, the proxy server is responsible for initiating an access request to the target webpage instead of the user, obtaining the webpage, performing a webpage conversion if necessary, and outputting the converted webpage to the user terminal browser for displaying. Comparing with the direct access mode, on the one hand, the proxy server access mode may help the user terminal to complete the webpage conversion so as to return a webpage suitable for layout and displaying by the user terminal browser. This can not only reduce the amount of calculation of the user terminal for interpreting script language, but also effectively reduce traffic of the user terminal. On the other hand, the proxy server itself has a cache function, which helps improving speed experience of the user for accessing the webpage. Based on these factors, in practical applications, the user terminal browser generally uses the proxy server to perform access. For example, mainstream user terminal browsers such as a QQ user terminal browser, UCweb and Opera Mini and so on, each provide a mechanism of proxy server access.
While bringing much convenience for the user, internet technology also brings a security problem. Especially during a process that the user terminal browser accesses the webpage, the related security problem appears gradually. For example, some malicious phishing websites or webpages trick the user to input account and password information when the user accesses the webpage, so as to steal a user account and a password. Some other malicious websites automatically collect high information service fees or deliberately set a charge trap if the user once connects and accesses the websites. In addition, there are still some websites which may affect normal use of the user terminal and damage the user terminal by issuing a link of Trojan virus installment packet. Therefore, the security risk caused by using the user terminal browser to access the webpage has become a widely concerned problem in the current mobile internet.
In order to improve security of using the user terminal browser to access the webpage, at present, when the user terminal browser accesses the internet webpage, the browser's security access can be guaranteed based on network scanning. That is to say, before the user uses the user terminal browser to download and display a webpage, i.e., when requesting an access to a target webpage, the user terminal transmits Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information of the target webpage to a security server connected to the internet, and requests the security server to authenticate the security of the URL. According to stored webpage security database information, the security server performs security authentication, and returns a security authentication response result of the URL to the user terminal. According to the security authentication response result, the user terminal performs corresponding operations: if the security authentication response result is safe, the user terminal transmits an access request to the proxy server; if the security server determines that a security risk exists in the URL, the user terminal browser may be configured by the security server to be prohibited from accessing the target webpage, and thus the user terminal cannot initiate an access request for the webpage to the proxy server; or according to security risk prompt information contained in the security authentication response result, the user determines whether to initiate an access request to the proxy server.
It can be seen from the above, the existing method for accessing internet webpage uses security data information of each webpage pre-collected by a background (the security server) to authenticate the security of the webpage to which the user requests an access, outputs the security authentication response result to the user terminal, and the user terminal determines whether to initiate an access request to the proxy server according to the security authentication response result. Therefore, the security access is achieved. But, after the security authentication is completed, since the security server also needs to transmit the security authentication information to the user terminal and then the user terminal initiates the access request, thus, the user needs to take longer time to access the webpage, resulting in certain network delay overhead. Furthermore, even for a webpage passing through the security authentication, there may be many link jumps therein. If the user needs to access a webpage corresponding to one link jump, the user terminal also needs to transmit link jump information to the security server for security authentication. Thus, accessing the webpage corresponding to the link jump, results in greater network delay which reduces the user experience. Moreover, if there is much link jump information, the user terminal needs to frequently communicate with the security server, which increases traffic overload and the cost of the user.